Long Live
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Mary Macdonald, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Peter Pettigrew, Dory Meadows, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Zeller are your normal teenage witches and wizards. Though everything is not as it should be. There is a war going on and it's starting to hit home. Sadly, they will not all survive the war and the ones that do are changed forever.
1. Summary

James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Mary Macdonald, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Peter Pettigrew, Dory Meadows, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Zeller are your normal teenage witches and wizards. They break the rules, play sports, and try to find love. The girls fight over boys and the boys hex the Slytherins. Though everything is not as it should be. There is a war going on and it's starting to hit home. Family and friends are going missing and being murdered. These ten teenagers are just trying to grow up into strong adults. Adults that will fight for what they believe in. Sadly, they will not all survive the war and the ones that do are changed forever. This is their story. 1975-1981

"_Long live all the magic we made and bring on the pretenders. I'm not afraid. Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. I was screaming long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered." ~ Taylor Swift_


	2. Chapter 1 Knows You As You Are

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _

**Chapter 1**

"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow."  
― William Shakespeare

It was a hot day in August 1975. It was also the day before classes started at Hogwarts. Mary Macdonald got off the knight bus in front of her best friend's house in the town of Harrison. It was a town filled with factories and small family owned businesses. She felt slightly ill after the ride she had just had. Mary waited as a middle-aged man, Ernie, brought her trunk to her. "Thank-you," the fifteen year old called as Ernie got back on the bus. Mary took a deep breath before grabbing the handle on her trunk and dragging it forward.

Her blonde hair was in it's usual unruly ponytail, but a few pieces of her hair fell into her soft blue eyes. She quickly walked up the driveway of the Evans home. Mary set her trunk down on the doorstep and rang the doorbell. She looked up at the familiar house and smiled. It was a white two story house with a black roof.

The door was opened by a girl with shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes. "Dory! Mary's here!" Lily shrieked. Mary smiled at her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you," Mary sighed.

"I've missed you too, but you're killing my neck," Lily choked.

Mary pulled back. "Sorry," she squeaked.

Lily grinned, "It's nothing" Lily bent down to pick up Mary's trunk and carried it inside.

"Hi Mary," a girl that was considerably tanner than Lily and Mary said.

Mary turned her attention to her. The girl has short black hair and dark brown eyes. "Dory!" Mary shouted before she flung herself on her. After a few seconds Mary let go.

An older woman with red hair tied in a bun entered the room. "Hello Mary, how are you?" Rose Evans, Lily's mother asked.

"Fine Mrs. Evans, thanks for having me," the blonde replied.

"Not a problem you know the door is always open to you," Mrs. Evans stated.

"Thank-you mam," Mary answered.

Mrs. Evans' hazel eyes were looking at the three girls lovingly. "Well, I don't want to be rude, but I have to get back to the shop," she told them. She was referring to the bookstore/bakery that the Evans family owned.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Evans, we understand," Mary assured her.

"Let's go up to my room," Lily suggested, leading the way.

Dory picked up Mary's trunk and dragged it down the hall to Lily's room.

"So, Dory when did you get here?" Mary inquired.

"About two weeks ago, I couldn't stand being around Dad anymore," Dory answered.

Lily opened the door to her bedroom. Her room was very clean. Everything had a place. The bed was made and the books on the bookshelf didn't have a speck of dust on them. Her trunk was in the corner already packed to go to Hogwarts. The walls were bare except for a picture of Lily, Mary, Dory, and two other girls that they were friends with. There names were Marlene McKinnon and Alice Zeller. They were a year older than the other three and entering their sixth year at Hogwarts. Mary smiled at the picture, remembering that day almost six months ago.

"So he's still drinking?" Mary asked Dory.

"Has been since Mum died, he also got fired last month, cause he stopped going in," Dory continued.

"I'm sorry," Mary said.

Dory shrugged.

Lily and Mary exchanged a look. They both knew that Dory was more upset than she was letting on. The two were both thinking about when their friend was more livelier and open.

"What about you Mary? How's things with your parents?" Lily questioned.

"My dad keep saying that I need to grow up and come out of fairytale land. Mum just wants me to become a muggle math teacher," Mary rolled her eyes. Her muggle parents never realized that there was a life in the wizarding world after Hogwarts.

"I'm glad my parents accepted what I am, my sister is a whole different story," Lily said.

"Okay, we need a happier subject. I know we'll see if we can get Mary to admit her crush on Remus," Dory teased.

Remus Lupin was one of the Gryffindor 5th year boys. He was best friends with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. The four were a group of pranksters that were know as the Marauders. They were also very popular.

Mary blushed at the mention of Remus.

"I think we just got our confession," Lily said, forgetting their earlier topic.

Dory laughed.

"What about you, Dory? Who do you like?" Mary pressed.

"Davey Gudgeon," Dory replied.

"He almost lost his eye in third year," Lily commented.

"Nobody knew how dangerous the whomping willow could be," Dory defended him.

"I don't know, I've always got the impress that all the lights aren't on upstairs," Mary joked.

Dory rolled her eyes, "Your turn Lily."

"Nick Boot," Lily blushed a little.

"Of course Lily has a crush on a goody two shoe Ravenclaw!" Dory exclaimed.

"He is not a goody two shoes!" Lily cried.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Oh cut it out," Mary laughed.

The girl sat laughing for a few minutes when there was a knock on Lily's bedroom door. She got up and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Lily's older sister, Petunia.

"What is it?" Lily sighed.

"Mum's home and she brought home dinner with her," Petunia sneered.

"We'll be right there," Lily's voice had turned cold.

Petunia rolled her eyes, "Whatever freaks."

Lily pretended not to hear her.

"Lily, you shouldn't have to take that," Mary said sadly.

"It's fine I'm use to it," Lily told her.

"Lily-"

"Mary please, just let it go," Lily begged.

Mary did.

The girls walked into the kitchen. Petunia was laying the table was laying the table for five. Mr. Evans had died from cancer three years earlier. The group sat down to eat their lamb chops, baked peas, and mashed potatoes.

"Are you ladies excited about going back to school?" Mrs. Evans inquired.

"Yes, I can't wait to see all my other friends again," Mary answered.

"I can't wait for Quidditch season to start," Dory cried.

Petunia choked on her foo. "Quidditch?" she questioned, looking like it was some bizarre food that tasted bad.

"Yes, Quidditch, it's a sport. I'm sure Lily has mentioned it at some point," Dory said politely.

Lily rolled her eyes, "We're not all obsessed with the sport."

"At least I'm not looking forward to O.W.L.s," Dory teased.

"Not even the Ravenclaws are looking forward to O.W.L.s," Lily retored

The three witches began giggling. When the five females finished their dinner, Lily, Dory, and Mary cleaned the kitchen before returning to Lily's room.

"We should start getting ready for bed. We have to get up early tomorrow," Lily suggested.

"I agree," Mary said.

"I bet you two have never been late for anything," Dory joked.

Lily pretended to think for a moment, "Nope."

"I can't stand be late," Mary shrugged.

Dory rolled her eyes. 

_AN: This is just the first chapter. It gets better I promise. Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 2 Going Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

Chapter 2

_I'm going home,_  
_Back to the place where I belong ~ Chris Daughtry_

The next morning the girls got to the train station thirty minutes early. The Hogwarts Express was as grand as it always had been. Dory, Mary, and Lily found a compartment in the back of the train. They prefered it there, because there was a less chance of being bothered.

"The prefect meeting starts as soon as the train leaves," Lily told her friends as they put their trunks away.

"We know Lily," Dory rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you've only told us a million times this morning," Mary teased.

Lily blushed, "Sorry, I'm nervous."

"About what?" Dory cried throwing her hands in the air.

"What is I'm a terrible prefect? What if nobody likes me? What if the other Gryffindor prefect is James Potter? What if-" Lily rambled, sitting down.

"Lily! You'll be a great prefect. Everybody likes you, and who in their right mind would make James Potter a prefect?" Mary cut her off.

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but I really want to be Head Girl in a few years," Lily said.

"We know," Dory sighed. She had heard Lily's plan to be Head Girl too many times for her liking.

"What do we know?" a girl in the doorway asked. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and pale skin. She was already dressed in her school robes and her hazel eyes were dancing with happiness.

"Alice!" Lily and Mary shouted, jumping up.

The three girls hugged each other. Dory smiled and hugged Alice as well.

"What do we know?" Alice repeated.

"That little miss perfect over here wants to be Head Girl in two years," Dory supplied, pointing at the redhead.

"You're the new prefect?" Alice squealed in excitement.

Lily nodded smiling.

"Congrats," Alice shrieked.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"So how was your holiday?" Mary inquired.

"Went on vacation to Turkey and started dating Sirius Black a week ago," Alice told her friends.

"What?!" Mary shouted. Dory fell out of her seat. Lily's mouth hung open in shock.

Alice nodded casually.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Frank Longbottom had just said goodbye to his parents as he walked along the train's corridors. He immediately began looking for his friends.

His brown hair was combed back neatly and his dark green eyes were searching each compartment rapidly. Many were just now starting to fill up. He was just about to give up when he saw Alice, Lily, Mary, and Dory talking in the last compartment. He was about to enter the compartment when he heard Alice say she was dating Sirius Black.

Frank's heart did a backflip. "His Alice, his sweet, kind, cute, lovable Alice was dating Sirius Black!" He couldn't believe it. Sirius was a player and never showed any interest in Alice before. "Just my luck, as soon as I get the courage to ask her out, somebody else does," Frank thought bitterly.

He backed away from the door of the compartment to look out the nearby window. He watched as one of his closest friends was saying goodbye to her family. Marlene McKinnon was a very attractive girl. She had light brown hair and stunning blue eyes, with curves in all the right places. Frank had only ever thought of her as a friend, but since Alice was unavailable... Frank watched as Marlene began to walk toward the train, when her nine year old sister, Ally stopped her. Ally was close to tears at seeing her favorite sibling walkaway. Despite the nonchalance look on his friend's face, Frank knew that Marlene was sad to be away from the favorite family member.

The second time Marlene started to walk away, Frank ran off to meet her before anyone else did. He had something he wanted to ask her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Potter and Sirius Black walked through the barrier to the platform grinning. A nearby group of third year girls giggled at the sight of the two most popular boys in school. James reached up to ruffle his messy black hair. Sirius winked one of his blueish gray eyes at the group. The girls blushed and ran off.

Sirius gave a bark laugh, "We own this place Jamesy boy."

"We've owned this place for a few years now, and don't call me Jamesy boy," James snapped.

"Be polite James," Victoria Potter said from behind.

"Yes mum," James rolled his eyes.

Victoria Potter smiled. Her once beautiful red hair was now all gray, but her hazel eyes were still shining bright. "Now have a good year. Don't get in too much trouble and remember to study for you O.W.L.s," she told her boys.  
"We always stay out of trouble," James smirked.

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, "Then, why do I get so many owls saying you blew up something?"

"That was one time," Sirius pointed out.

"Just don't let it happen again," Mrs. Potter said.

"No promises," James grinned.

Mrs. Potter sighed, "Well, anyways have a good year."

She hugged her son and then Sirius.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Sirius said.

"Anytime, I know it's hard on you with your family," Mrs. Potter replied.

"Bye, love you," James called, walking away.

"I love you too, and you too Sirius," Mrs. Potter answered.

"Love you too," Sirius shouted, making sure his mother and brother standing close by heard.

James and Sirius laughed at Mrs. Black's face.

"Freedom!" Sirius yelled when they had dragged their stuff on the train.

"Come on let's go find the girls," James suggested.

"You just want to see Evans," Sirius teased.

"No, I want to make sure that Dory and Marlene are trying out for Quidditch," James muttered, looking anywhere but at his friend.

"I can see right through you mate," Sirius reminded him.

James stuck his tongue out at him.

"Such childishness," a voice from the shadows sneered.

Sirius and James turned to see Severus Snape standing behind them.

"No, it's called having fun," Sirius snapped.

"Something you don't know anything about, because nobody likes you," James added.

"Lily does," Snape jeered.

James pulled his wand out of his pocket and threw Snape backwards.

"Sev!" somebody cried.

Lily Evans came rushing past. Alice Zeller following.

"20 points from Gryffindor," Lily snapped.

"He was asking for it," James said.

"What did he do?" Lily demanded.

James mumbled something incoherently.

"Not good enough. Come on, let's go to the prefect meeting," Lily said, helping Snape up. The two girls and Slytherin continued on their way.

"She's got you whipped," Sirius whistled, when they were out of hearing range.

"Shut up," James muttered. The two walked down the hall until they ran into their friend, Peter Pettigrew.

He had sweat dripping from his blonde hair and huffing for air. The boy was struggling to get his trunk put away.

"Here Pete," James said, stepping forward to help.

"Thanks," the chubby boy said.

"No problem," James replied.

"Nice holiday?" Sirius asked his shorter friend.

"Pretty good, spent some time at the coast," Peter answered.

"Cool," Sirius said, as the group walked down the corridor, looking for their friends.

The three found their friends in the last compartment of the train.

"Hello ladies," James smirked, opening the door.

"Hey James," Dory said brightly.

"Why do you have to sit here?" Mary asked irritably.

"My girlfriend will sit here and I'm friends with Mar and Dory," Sirius said.

Mary huffed and pulled a out a book on charms from her trunk.

"I heard about you and Alice. Congrats," Marlene said.

Sirius nodded.

"What about you and Frank?" Dory teased.

"You and Frank?" James asked.

"He just asked me out a few minutes ago," Marlene explained.

"Cool," James said.

"I'm happy for you," Peter squeaked.

"Thanks," Marlene smiled.

"So why couldn't you come to Lily's?" Dory demanded.

"Got caught sneaking back in from going to a muggle bar," Marlene told her.

"Then your mum wrote my mum and we got in trouble too," James complained.

"Sorry," Marlene shrugged.

"We weren't allowed out of our rooms until today," Sirius said, glaring at Marlene.

"I said sorry," Marlene said. The Potters and McKinnons lived a mile away from each other in the country. James and Marlene grew up together.

Remus, Lily, Frank, and Alice entered the compartment.

"Prefect meeting over already?" Marlene said.

"Yeah, the Heads had to go deal with some third years fighting," Remus explained, as the four sat down.

"Hey Evans," James greeted, running a hand through his hair.

"Hello Potter," Lily answered, dully.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me-"

"Forget it Potter!" Lily snarled.

"A bloke can try," James shrugged.

Lily turned away from him.

"You'll marry him one day Lils," Marlene teased.

"Never," Lily exclaimed.

"I call best man at the wedding," Sirius shouted.

"Shut up," Lily snapped.

"You need to loosen up," Sirius told her.

Lily ignored him and Dory started a conversation about Quidditch.

Lily and Mary were both very glad when the train reached Hogsmade. They were the first out of the compartment. The others took a little longer.

The Marauders got into a carriage and Alice tried to follow.

"Sorry, Alice this is between the four of us," Sirius told his girlfriend.

When they were out of earshot Remus said, "You should have been nicer to her. She looked hurt that you wouldn't let her come with us."

"Well, she can't know what we're talking about," Sirius said.

"That is?" Remus questioned.

"We're almost able to transform," Peter cried excitedly.

"Really?" Remus gasped.

"Yep," James stated proudly.

"You know you don't have to do this," Remus said for the billionth time.

"We know, but we want to," Sirius said.

"We're your friends Remus. Get it through your thick skull," James smirked.

"I can never thank-you enough," Remus said as the four got out of the carriage.

"You don't have to," Peter smiled.

Remus smiled back. The four boys walked into the castle. Some nearby girl giggled. James and Sirius grinned at them. Remus rolled his eyes. Everything was it should be, for now anyways.

The four walked into the Great Hall and found four seats at the Gryffindor table. Once everyone was seated and the sorting had been done, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Is it just me or has his bread gotten grayer?" James snickered.

"Shh," Remus said, though he was smiling.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announces before we all dig in to this wonderful feast. First, let's introduce our new staff members. The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Dungbeetle."

A woman in her mid-fifties stood up. She had dark blonde hair that was graying in some places and round glasses. She glared down at the students.

"I have a feeling we're not going to like Defense this year," Peter muttered.

"What gave you that idea?" Sirius replied.

Professor Dungbeetle sat back down and Dumbledore continued.

"Now please join me in welcoming Professor Long as our new Divination teacher."

A woman in her early thirties stood up. She was very pretty. Her light brown hair was braided down her back and there was a warmness in her eyes.  
"Lastly, our new Astronomy teacher will be Professor Horn."

An old man stood up. He was bald with blue eyes and short nose.

"He looks like he could drop dead any second," James whispered.

Remus nodded.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker also wants me to remind you that no magic is allowed in the corridors. On a more important note, dark times lay ahead of us. We must stand together to fight darkness, or we will all fall down separately. I think that is anything of importance now dig in," Dumbledore sat down.

The plates along the hall filled with food, shocking some first years. When everyone had finished eating the plates cleared and everyone went to bed.

_AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick, and I had a lot of schoolwork. Thanks for reviews, favorites, and followers!_

_~ Pottergirl3333_


	4. Chapter 3 Walk Beside Me

Chapter 3

_"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." ~ Albert Camus_

Lily woke up early the next morning and quickly dressed to go to breakfast. On the way to the Great Hall, she ran into her best friend, Severus Snape.

"Hi Lily," he said.

"Hey Sev," she replied.

"Are we still going to study in the library every Thursday evening?" Severus asked.

"We've studied together every Thursday evening for the past four years. Why would this one be any different?" Lily laughed

"I don't know. You could have changed your mind or something," Severus muttered.

Lily smiled at him, "I'll see you after dinner."

Lily walked to the Gryffindor table and Severus to some Slytherin friends at his house table.

Lily sat down and buttered a piece of toast. She picked up a Muggle book from her bag titled The Black Stallion and the Girl and read it while she ate. However, she did not get very far. Her two other roommates, Daisy Brown and Emmeline Vance came to sit with her. Lily, Mary, and Dory were on good terms with the girls, but they weren't very close.

"Is Snape your boyfriend?" Daisy asked, bluntly.

"No," Lily said, firmly.

"Then why do you spend so much time together?" Emmeline demanded.

"We're friends," Lily answered.

"Are you sure you're not more than friends?" Emmeline pressed.

"I am very sure and it is none of your business even if we were! So, I better not hear any rumors about me going around!," Lily snapped.

"Sorry," Daisy said, not looking sorry.

"Come on," Emmeline said, getting up.

Daisy followed her, and the two left without eating anything.

Not long after they left, Frank and Marlene entered holding hands. Lily saw them and put her book back in her bag.

"Morning Lily," Marlene said, reaching for the scrambled eggs.

"Morning," Lily responded, sounding slightly irritated.

"What's wrong," Frank inquired concerned.

"Just Emmeline and Daisy being noisy as usual," Lily said.

"Oh, just ignore them, Lily. Those slags are just just jealous, because James likes you," Marlene shrugged.

"Potter doesn't like me. He just likes the chase," Lily replied.

"You don't know him like I do, Lils. He really likes you. He always has," Marlene said, softly.

Lily didn't get a chance to reply to this since James, Remus, Alice, Sirius, Mary, and Dory all joined them. Everyone loaded their plates with food. Then there was a fluttering of wings. Everyone in the Great Hall looked up to see owls coming in. Remus, James, and Sirius were laughing at a first year girl that had screamed. Lily glared at them, but they didn't notice. Sirius had to letters dropped on his head. James had a package dropped onto his lap.

"It's from my mother," Sirius said, holding one of the letters up. He pulled his wand out and set it on fire.

"Why would you do that?" Mary asked, shocked.

"It's just another letter telling how worthless I am," Sirius said as nonchalant as he could. He then opened his second letter and made a face.

"What is it?" James asked.

"My dear cousin, Narcissa is getting married," Sirius announced.

"To whom?" Remus questioned.

"Lucius Malfoy," Sirius spat with disgust.

"Well, we now know what your mother's letter said," James said.

"Sirius Orion Black if you don't go to Cissy's wedding you'll be sorry," Sirius said in his mother's voice. Marlene, Dory, Remus, James, and Sirius laughed. They others just looked confused.

"So, what did your mum send?" Dory asked James.

"Homemade fudge," James answered, opening it.

"Yum," Sirius said, taking one.

James glared at him.

Sirius smirked.

Peter then came running in looking upset. "You were suppose to wake me!" he cried.

"Sorry Pete," the other three Marauders muttered.

While all these was going on, Professor McGonagall was going up and down the Gryffindor table handing out schedules.

"Let's see what do we have," Lily muttered to herself.

"Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, and History of Magic," James said, reading the schedule.

"In short, Thursdays this year are going to suck," Sirius commented.

"Basically," Dory agreed.

"Well, at least we can catch up on our sleep in History of Magic," Remus said.

"Remus! You're a prefect! You should be setting a good example!" Lily exclaimed.

Remus shrugged.

Lily sighed.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows that class is a waste of time," Dory pointed out.

"That doesn't make it right to sleep through it," Mary added.

"Exactly," Lily nodded.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Anyway, since we have a free period, do you want to go to the lake with Frank and I?" Marlene asked Alice.

"No, I don't," Alice replied, coldly. She kissed Sirius on the cheek and walked off.

"What's her problem?" Marlene asked.

Frank shrugged.

"Well, we better leave. We don't want to be late on the first day of class," Mary said, standing up.

"Speak for yourself," Dory muttered, but stood as well. Lily got up and left with them.

"Let's not sit with the Marauders any more," Lily whispered, when they were out of earshot.

"Agreed," Mary nodded.

"What's wrong with sitting with them?" Dory demanded.

"They're rude and have consideration for rules or other people," Lily answered.

"I mean did you see what Black did to his mother's letter," Mary said, dismayed.

"You don't even know them," Dory said.

"If that's how they act then I don't want to," Lily said.

Dory sighed.

"Let's go to Divination," Sirius announced standing up.

"Why? We always sick that class," Peter said.

"New teacher," Remus said, standing too.

"Oh," Peter said, getting up.

James made a face, but followed suit. They picked up their bags and walked to the classroom. A few heads turned as they passed. Sirius grinned at the attention.

"We need to plan a prank," James said.

"Yeah, we can do that during History of Magic," Remus agreed.

"Remus, sit with me during Divination?" James asked.

"Okay," Remus agreed.

The boys walked into the classroom and took seats in the back.

"Hello, my name is Professor Long. I will be your Divination teacher this year and any upcoming years. This term we will be discussing dreams and next term we will review everything that you learned with Professor Frost for your O.W.L.s," said a pretty young woman in the center of the room.

The Marauders exchanged a look. Professor Long was making this class very different from how Professor Frost taught it.

"First, so I can get to know everybody, I am going to go around the class and point at everyone. When I point at you say your name," the professor instructed.

She pointed at a group of Slytherin girls.

"Rose Parkinson."

"Sarah Martin."

It went on and on until Professor Long got to where the Marauders were sitting.

"Good, now get out your textbooks and read to chapter 3. Then use the chapter to interpret your partner's dreams. Get to work!" Professor Long clapped her hands together smiling cheerfully.

"That was...interesting," Remus said, as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I know. We went through the whole class without being told we were going to die," James said.

"I thought I would die of shock," Sirius said.

"It's a shame you didn't," Peter joked.

Sirius growled.

"I agree with Peter," Remus said, pointing to his shorter friend.

"Well, James is on my side. Right?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry, mum always says to never lie," James shrugged.

"Some friends you are," Sirius muttered.

The other three smirked and got in line for Defense.

Professor DungBettle stepped out of the classroom and shouted in.

"Sit down in Alphabetic order by rows! You have two minutes!" the professor barked.

Anyone with any kind of sense would know this arrangement was never going to work. Sirius was seated between a death eater wannabe, Adam Avery and his girlfriend, Jean Booker. Lily Evans was sitting between best friends, Luke Crabbe and Will Goyle. Remus was happy with Dory sitting behind him and Mary beside him. On Mary's other side was a Slytherin girl, Sarah Martin. Dory also had a Death Eater wannabe by the name of Robert Nott sitting beside her. Peter had the meanest girl in the school sitting beside him and James was only one seat over from Snape.

"This isn't going to be a fun class," Mary whispered to Remus.

Remus nodded in agreement.

"No talking!" Professor DungBettle snapped.

"My name is professor DungBettle. You will call me Professor DungBettle," Professor DungBettle shouted.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her and looked back to where James was sitting to exchange an exasperated look.

"You!" the professor barked.

Sirius looked at her.

"Stand up!"

Sirius did so.

"What's your name?" Professor DungBettle demanded.

"Sirius Black," Sirius replied.

"A Black in Gryffindor. How...unusual," the teacher commented.

Sirius glared at the woman.

"Now! Tell me, why did you roll your eyes at me?" Professor DungBettle asked.

"Because what you were saying was ridiculous," Sirius answered.

Professor DungBettle's eyes narrowed.

"You will not roll your eyes in my class! You will not turn around and look at your friend! You will face the front and listen to what I have to say! This is my kingdom and you will do as I say! Understood?" Professor DungBettle yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius grinned.

"Sit down!" Professor DungBettle commanded.

Sirius sat down.

As Professor DungBettle walked to the blackboard, she smirked.

"And Black?" she said.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius said.

"You will serve detention this Saturday morning at ten. Don't be late," Professor DungBettle said.

"Of course," Sirius growled.

When the class was over, Lily, Dory, and Mary emerged from the class looking furious.

"I hate that woman!" Lily declared. Her eyes were dancing with anger and her usually pale face was flushed.

"I know! She took 25 points from Remus for breathing loudly! 10 points from me for looking at the clock! She even gave Black detention for rolling his eyes!" Mary cried, waving her arms around.

"I got yelled at because I looked happy," Dory added.

"Notice how it was just Gryffindors she yelled at," Lily pointed out once she had calmed odwn enough to think about it.

"Yeah, you're right," Mary said, thinking back to the class.

"Well, let's to worry about it now. I am starving and there is food that is calling out to me," Dory said.

Mary and Lily giggled.

When the three friends walked into the Great Hall, Marlene was already there.

"Hey, Mar," Dory said joining her.

"Hey Dory, I meant to ask you earlier. How are you doing?" Marlene asked, as Lily and Mary sat down with them.

"Okay, I guess. I mean Mum wouldn't want to me to sit around thinking about how the Death Eaters murdered her for the rest of my life. She would have wanted me to be happy." As she said this, Dory's eyes grew darker and the happiness left her face.

"Just know that I'm here for you no matter what," Marlene said, hugging her from the side.

"Thanks Marlene," Dory whispered.

Marlene smiled sadly at her. Frank sat down with them then. He gave Marlene a peck on the check. She smiled at him. Alice joined her friends a few moments later. Mary, Dory, and Lily began to tell the sixth years what they could expect in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class the next day.

Alice suddenly got up.

Marlene looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Like you don't know," Alice snarled.

She walked out of the Great Hall.

"Bitch," Marlene muttered.

Lily's jaw dropped.

Mary dropped her fork.

Frank's eyes were as big as gallons.

Dory raised her eyebrows.

"Why would you say that?" Lily asked, once the shock wore off.

"Whatever," Marlene snapped, getting up.

Marlene walked off.

Four very confused people watched her retreating figure.

Dory recovered from her shock first.

"Does anyone have any idea what that was about?"

_AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy, but I will update more often now I promise. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 4 Be One

Chapter 4 Be One

_The only way to have a friend is to be one ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Sunday morning was the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts. James was making everyone that wanted a spot on the team tryout, including people who were on the team the year before. Marlene and Sirius were by far the best beaters and easily kept their spots on the team. Dory became seeker for the third year in a row. A fourth year, Jerry Ross made keeper. Then twins, Mark and Larry Drew, seventh years were James' fellow chasers. When the tryouts came to an end, James and Sirius met Remus and Peter in the stands.

"Remus, we want to show you something," James said.

"Alright, what is it?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Not here," Peter squeaked.

"Follow us," Sirius commanded.

Remus followed his friends to the Room of Requirement.

"This better be good," Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The other three smirked, before disappearing. Remus uncrossed his arms and looked down in shock. In place of his friends were animals. A stage stood tall and proud. A black shaggy dog sat with his tongue hanging out. A rat so small that you would have to know it was there to see it.

"I can't believe it," Remus muttered. He never thought that someone would care so much for a person that was such a monster. The stag turned back into James.

"I'm Prongs. You're Moony," James stated.

"Wh-what?" Remus stuttered.

"Nicknames, Moony, I'm Padfoot," Sirius said, after changing back to his human form.

"And I'm Wormtail," Peter announced, brightly, changing, too.

Remus' eyes filled with tears and he sank to the ground. "Thank you for staying with me. For doing this-"

"No thanks needed," James interrupted.

The other two nodded and they all went to sit with their friend.

Mary, Dory, and Lily were in their dormitory that night working on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. It was around nine when they heard yelling from the sixth year girls' dorm.

"What was that for?" Alice shouted.

"You know what it was for!" Marlene yelled.

Lily, Dory, and Mary ran into their friends room to see what was going on. Hestia Jones, Alice and Marlene's roommate was standing frozen in the bathroom doorway. Alice and Marlene were screaming insults at each other.

"You're the worst friend in the world!" Alice screamed.

"At least I have more than five friends!" Marlene retorted.

"At least their real friends!" Alice yelled.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Lily exclaimed.

"She started it," Alice muttered to the floor.

"Enough!" Mary cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"You've been going at it since we've gotten back," Dory added.

"With good reason," Marlene snarled.

"Really? Want to explain?" Lily asked sarcastically. "This is ridiculous," she thought to herself.

"This ought to be good," Alice said, turning to Marlene her hand on her hip.

"Like you don't already know," Marlene replied, arms crossed.

"Alright! Until this is sorted out Alice is rooming with us!" Lily declared.

"Fine," Alice said, "I won't have to look at that every morning." She was looking at Marlene.

"Honey, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Marlene asked.

Dory silenced her with a look.

Alice got her stuff and followed Dory, Mary, and Lily to the fifth year girls' dorm.

So you going to tell us what that was all about?" Mary asked.

"Nope," Alice answered, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey Evans," James said sitting down beside Lily on Monday at dinner. The other Marauders followed. Lily and Mary stood up.

"Coming?" Mary asked Dory.

Dory shook her head.

Lily shrugged and the two girls moved to sit somewhere else.

"It's rude not to say hey back, Evans," James called at her retreating firgure.

Sirius laughed, "She hates you Prongs."

Remus got up and followed the two.

"Where's he going?" Peter questioned.

"To flirt with McDonald," Sirius replied, shortly.

"Padfoot, aren't you suppose to meet up with Alice," James asked.

"Yeah, I'll see her in a minute. The girl doesn't know how to have fun," Sirius shrugged.

"Then why are you with her?" Peter asked.

"Because," Sirius replied.

Dory glared at Sirius, "If you don't like her breakup with her."

"I do like her," Sirius assured her.

Dory looked at him suspiciously.

The door opened to the Great Hall opened and Amelia Bones, the Head Girl came running in. She ran straight to Dumbledoree. Everyone was watching her. She said something to Dumbledore. His eyes widen and he stood up.

"Everyone back to your common rooms. Prefects make sure nobody goes wandering off," Dumbledore announced and motioned for the teacher to stay where they were.

Everyone stood up and started back for their dorms.

"Do you have your cloak?" Sirius asked James.

James nodded, "Hurry, while no one's looking."

Peter, James, and Sirius disappeared under the invisibility cloak. The three walked up to teacher's table.

"What is it Albus?" McGonagall questioned.

"We need to search the castle and grounds. A student has gone missing."

"Which student?" Professor Slughorn pressed.

"Jasper Thomas of Gryffindor, the Head Boy," Dumbledore replied, gravely.

James, Sirius, and Peter stood frozen in shock.

_AN: This is where things start to get interesting. Anywho, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. _


	6. Chapter 5 Everybody Hurts Some Days

Chapter 5 Everybody Hurts Some Days

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Everybody hurts some days It's okay to be afraid ~ Avril Lavigne_

The news that the Head Boy was missing spread through the school like wildfire. Rumors also spread through the school. Some were saying Jasper was dead. Another rumor was a long winded tale about him cheating on his girl and now being scared to face her. No matter the story life went on. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas had visited the school a few times since their son went missing and aurors were interviewing just about everyone to find out if they knew anything. Benjy Fenwick, another Gryffindor was named the new Head Boy. The Marauders had been on their first full moon with Remus. James was working the Quidditch team harder than ever, and Sirius got his sixty fourth detention. He was very proud of it, too. However, Alice and Marlene still weren't talking, and nobody was sure why.

It was a dull rainy last Wednesday of the month and Lily was working on a Charms essay in the library, when Alice sat down beside her.

"Hi Lily," she said softly.

"Hello," Lily replied, looking up from her essay.

"What's wrong?" she asked, when looking at Alice's face.

"It's nothing. Well, it is, but it's stupid," Alice told her.

"It can't be more stupid than you and Marlene not talk to each other for no apparent reason," Lily said.

"Well, that's part of why I'm upset," Alice admitted.

Lily raised her eyebrow, "And the other part?"

"The reason I am so mad with Marlene is because, well, I like Frank," Alice sighed.

"But you're with-" it dawned on Lily.

"Alice! Trying to make him jealous isn't going to do anything!" Lily whisper exclaimed.

Alice smiled sheepishly, "I know. That's why I'm planning to break things off with Sirius."

"Good, then I won't have to deal with him as much," Lily muttered.

"You know, I was surprised. He really isn't as bad as I thought. He is a really nice person," Alice said.

"A really nice person doesn't just skip out on you whenever you planned to meet up," Lily pointed out.

"I said he was a nice person. I didn't say he was a good boyfriend," Alice said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "So when are you going to call things quits with him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what to say to him. I don't want to hurt him," Alice answered.

Lily snorted, "Alice, this is Black we're talking about here."

"He's still a person and he does have feelings," Alice replied.

"Most of which he fakes when it comes to girls," LIly said.

"You really don't know anything about boys, do you?" Alice giggled.

"How can I? All the guys around here are so scared of what Potter would do to them if they so much as talk to me," Lily said.

"I think it's kind of cute. The way he chases after you. He must really care for you, Lily," Alice said.

"I doubt that. He just likes the chase. If I said yes, he would never bother me again," Lily snorted.

"Try it sometime if you're so sure and see what happens," Alice smirked.

"Can't take the chance. Even if he does really have feelings for me here is no way I would date with the way he acts," Lily said.

"I'm not saying you should. I'm just saying I think he really does like you," Alice said, standing up.

"I also think that somewhere deep down you have feelings for him, too," Alice whispered, before walking away.

Lily turned around to tell her that she was wrong, but Alice was already gone.

Meanwhile, Frank and Marlene were sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Are you and Alice still not talking?" Frank asked, moving his knight.

"Nope," Marlene said taking his knight.

"Why not?" Frank asked.

"It's nothing," Marlene said, forgetting about the game.

"It must be more than nothing if you're not talking to someone that has been your best friend for years," Frank said.

"Just leave it, Frank," Marlene snapped.

"Fine. Whatever," Frank said, picking up the chess set and going to his dorm.

Marlene sighed and watched him walk away, "He's a nice guy. I shouldn't be using him like this."

Her eyes wandered across the room to where her ex-best friend's boyfriend was sitting.

"What do you see in her? She's nothing like you. She has never break a major rule in her life and she hates sports, but loves plants. She studies for every test and makes top grades. Then there's me. I'm the one that snuck out to that Muggle bar with you and your best friend. I'm the one that has your back in every Quidditch match."

Marlene sat lost in thought until Mary came and sat down beside her. Marlene looked at her and knew at once something was wrong. Her eyes were red and tears were building up in her eyes.

"What is it?" Marlene demanded.

"My mother sent me a letter and a math book," Mary said.

Marlene scowled. Marlene hated how Mary's parents were about Mary being a witch. They supported her in going to Hogwarts until her third year. Then for reasons unknown to Mary they suddenly decided that she shouldn't be a witch. That it was childish and she wouldn't amount to anything.

"Mum said she was going to pull me out of Hogwarts after this year if I don't get top grades on my O.W.L.s. She also said that I should study the math book so I can become a math teacher in the Muggle world, when that happens," Mary explained, showing Marlene the letter.

Marlene took it and balled it up in her hand. She then threw it in the fire. A seventh year nearby glared at her.

"Mary, what your parents want doesn't matter in this situation. It's what you want. If they try to take you out of Hogwarts you can ran away. You know my door is always open. Same for Alice and Lily. I would say the same for Dory, but you know how things have been with her Dad since last winter," Marlene said, hugging her.

"Thanks Mar," Mary replied, trying to smile.

"Your welcome," Marlene smiled.

"I think I'm going to go clean myself up and go to bed," Mary said, standing.

"Good night, and I know it's tough on you right now. Just know that blood doesn't make family. Family is the people that love you no matter and are always there for you. Sometimes, you have to make your own family," Marlene said.

"Thanks. I needed that. Good night," Mary replied, before turning to go up to the girls staircase.

Later that night, Sirius woke up James to go to the kitchen with him.

"Shrimp? Out of all the things to eat, you want shrimp?" James whispered, under the invisibility cloak.

"Yep," Sirius replied, rubbing his belly.

"Are you pregnant?" James asked, in mock seriousness.

"Prongs, I haven't gone that far..yet," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Yet being the keyword," James said.

Sirius smirked.

"Look out, Filch," James muttered, as the two almost ran into the caretaker.

"We need a map or something to show us where everyone in the castle is at," Sirius hissed when the man had passed.

"Padfoot! You're brilliant!" James whispered.

"I know I am," Sirius said, "How so?"

James rolled his eyes. "I mean we need to make a map of the castle and show where everyone is at all times. We would be able to get away with pranks easier."

"I am bril-"

Sirius was cut off as a door in front of them opened. Teachers came filling out, and walked away. Lucky for James and Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall stood in the hallway talking. They walked as close to them as possible without them being noticed.

"Albus, if many more students go missing we'll have to close the school," McGonagall said.

"I have already talk to the school board and they have agreed that has long as the number of students missing is under ten the school will stay open," Dumbledore told her.

"But you can't pretend that having both of our first choices for Heads go missing isn't disturbing," McGonagall said.

"I find it very disturbing. Especially, in these troubling times. I fear for the worst for our students," Dumbledore said.

The two professors walked down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight, James threw off the invisibility cloak.

"Amelia Bones has gone missing!" he whisper shouted.

"I heard, but why would both Heads just disappear?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out," James answered.

"Well, get back under the cloak. We have to go tell Moony and Wormtail," Sirius said.

"Agreed," James nodded.

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews, followers, and favorites. _


End file.
